


Instructions in Administrative Oversight

by Nevanna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Manipulation, Power Dynamics, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Jon explores his vampiric abilities.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Instructions in Administrative Oversight

“To see through a thrall’s eyes can be a valuable skill,” Elias lectured. “There may be assignments that your team can only undertake in the daylight, and it certainly never hurts to be aware of imminent danger, should it exist.”

Elias had offered Jon the chair opposite his desk, but Jon took some petty satisfaction in remaining on his feet. Still, he couldn’t entirely stifle his curiosity. “Are all the clans capable of such a thing?”

“Creatures of the Web are capable of that and more,” Elias replied. “We, on the other hand, are observers, not puppeteers. Now, as much as I hope that you’ll continue to take an interest in our world, I’d prefer – for the moment – to take advantage of the _connections_ that you’ve already established.” He asked the next question briskly: “Where are your assistants right now?”

By this point, Jon could easily draw upon his Sight without closing his physical eyes. “Martin is labeling his lunch in the break room. Tim is at his desk, following up on information about Breekon and Hope’s activities, despite Melanie’s attempts to distract him with questions about the old medical instruments in Artifact Storage.” He concentrated on the resonance between his blood and theirs, the link that allowed him to delve into their memories or strengthen their loyalties, the bond that made them _his…_

“That’s it.” Elias’ voice was all caressing encouragement. “Don’t you taste their minds every time you taste their blood? You want to know, want to _see_ , and you have only to let that desire guide you.”

Jon’s vision started to shift from a view of the Archives to a view of Tim’s hands, which suddenly tensed on his keyboard. Jon shook his head as Elias’ office snapped back into place around him. “Would they be aware of what I’m doing?”

Elias raised an eyebrow. “Did _you_ ever notice?”

“I didn’t exactly have our current frame of reference,” Jon pointed out, his mind whirling through the implications of that question. There had certainly been moments, especially over the past year, when he’d felt as if someone were peering over his shoulder: when he read particular statements, or delegated work to his assistants (and to the _thing_ that wasn’t Sasha), not to mention when he was trapped with Martin during the Corruption’s attack. It had been easy (perhaps _too_ easy) to dismiss that sensation; he was hardly the only person at the Institute to have experienced it.

“They should _want_ to accommodate you,” Elias was saying. “However, if you would prefer to focus exclusively upon Martin for now, he’s much less likely to raise a fuss, considering how eager he usually is.” He chuckled. “He practically had to beg you to drink his blood, and probably thought he was dreaming the first time you kissed him.”

Jon went rigid. “I should have known that you’d be watching.” Not that he’d thought about it at the time, with Martin so warm and solid and _trusting_ in his arms. “Stop talking about him, or I will walk out that door.”

“And refuse my help in developing your abilities?” Elias inquired. “I don’t think you want to become lost in the minds around you, or to twist them beyond recognition… and perhaps beyond any hope of repair.” When Jon didn’t move, he added, “If you’re waiting for me to scold you for your entanglement with Martin, I will assure you, instead, that he’s yours to do with as you like. You’d hardly be the first of us to use a thrall for such purposes.”

 _Mine to use…_ If Jon could still breathe, his breath would have caught in his throat. “I hope that you’re not implying what I think you are,” he said tightly.

“I would invite you to find out” – Elias tapped his own forehead – “but that will be a test for another time.” His tone left no room for argument. “Shall we continue with today’s exercise?”

And Jon could barely hear his own reply over the questions that still gnawed at him ( _What else did you do to us? What am I doing to Martin?_ ), but he was suddenly desperate to be in anyone’s mind except his own. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read about the Jon/Martin kiss, go check out Turbulent Muse’s [Appropriate Relationships With Those Working Under You and the Impossibility Thereof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284490), which helped to inspire this latest offering.


End file.
